God Wars Dungeon
God Wars Dungeon on RuneScapen vaarallisimpia paikkoja. Siellä oleskelevat kaikki Bossit, jotka ei tiettävästi ilahdu jos menet sinne. Luolassa vahvin hirviö on tällä hetkellä General Graardor. Sinulla pitää olla tehtynä seuraavat tehtävät päästäksesi tänne: *Death Plateau *Troll Stronghold Dadin tappoon asti. Trollheim Teleport on nopein keino päästä sinne (samalla ei tarvi climbing bootseja. ) Varsinaiseen luolaan pääsee joko 60 strengthillä tai 60 agilityllä, joka kuluttaa juoksu voimasi nollaan. Ensimmäisellä kerrallasi mukana tulee olla köysi ja sinun pitää puhua aukon vieressä olevalle ritarille. Sisällä on kuuma taistelu neljän jumalan välillä; Bandosin, Armadylin, Saradomin ja Zamorakin. Jokaisella jumalalla on oma kenraali. Jos pidät Dungeonissa jumalten tavaroita päällä, jumalten kannattajat eivät hyökkää kimppuusi. Esimerkiksi jos sinulla on Zamorak Godsword, Zamorakin seuraajat eivät hyökkää kimppuusi jne. Sisäänkäynti * Työnnä lohkaretta (Vaatii 60 Strength). Huomaa, että boosteja voi käyttää. * Vaihtoehtoisesti agility oikotie (Vaatii 60 Agility), joka on kiven ohi liukuminen. ** Huom: Agility oikotie, joka vie Wildernessiin on yksisuuntainen. Se vie pelaajan tason 31 Wildernessiin, Forgotten Cemeteryn luo. Wildernessistä ei pääse takaisin God Wars Dungeonin alueelle. * Kun pelaaja pääsee kiven ohi, hän joutuu jäiselle alueelle. Jäiseltä alueelta tulee mennä alas luolaan mahdollisimman nopeasti. Jää vahingoittaa pelaajan tasoja kuin myös energiaa. Lisäksi pelaaja saa vahinkoa. * Kiven toisella puolella on 136 tasoisia jääsusia, jotka ovat agressiivisia. Kannattaa laittaa melee protection päälle. * Varmista, että sinulla on jumalaan liittyvä tavara päällä. Ilman sitä pelaajaan saattaa kohdistua suuri määrä vahinkoa, kun jumalien seuraajat hyökkäävät pelaajan kimppuun. Se johtaa todennäköisesti nopeaan kuolemaan. Tavarat Suositellut tavarat *Ring of Life *Jos käytät rukousta, noin 8 Prayer potionia tai Super restore potioneita. *Jos käytät ruokaa: **Hyvää ruokaa (riippuu Constitution tasostasi, rocktaileja, cavefishejä, tai sharkkeja). *Yhden klikkauksen teleportti (esim Ectophial. Teleporttitabletit tai teleporttikääröjä.) *Super settejä (ei ole vaadittu, mutta suositeltavaa nopeampien tappojen vuoksi) *Antipoison++ - vain kenraaleille, jotka myrkyttävät huomattavasti: K'ril Tsutsaroth ja Nex. *Super restore, jotta tasot palautuvat jäiseltä alueelta, myös hyödyksi esimerkiksi rukouspisteiden palauttamiseen. Jumaltavarat Taulukossa on kaikki tavarat, joiden avulla tietyt seuraajat eivät ole agressiivisia pelaajaa kohtaan. Tavarat, jotka ei toimi *Saradomin ja Zamorak mjolnir *Falador shield (1, 2, tai 3) *Demon slayer crossbow ja off-hand demon slayer crossbow *Staff of light *Holy Cithara *Ancient/Zarosian items that are not dropped by Nex *Saradomin ja Zamorak team cape *Armadyl token ja Bandos token Alueet Alueita on neljä, yksi joka jumalalle. * Armadyl's Eriye * Zamorak's Fortress * Saradomin's Enchampment * Bandos's Stronghold Jokaiseen alueeseen pääsemiseen tarvitaan tietty level tietystä taidosta, ja joku tavara. (Paitsi Zamorak) *Zamorak - 70 Constitution *Saradomin- 70 agility ja kaksi ropea *Bandos - 70 strength ja vasara *Armadyl - 70 Ranged, rune crossbow ja mithril grapple Kenraalit Ota huomioon, että jos haluat tappaa minkä tahansa kenraaleista, sinun pitää tappaa 40 kyseisen jumalan hirviöitä. Zamorakin kenraali *Nimi: K'ril Tsutsaroth *Rotu: Demon *Taistelutaso: 210 *Hyökkäystapastyle: Melee ja Magic *Henkivartijat: Balfrug Kreeyath, Tstanon Karlak, Zakl'n Gritch Saradominin komentaja *Nimi: Commander Zilyana *Rotu: Icyene *Taistelutaso: 210 *Hyökkäystapa: Melee ja Magic *Henkivartijat: Starlight, Growler, Bree Armadyin kenraali *Nimi: Kree'arra *Rotu: Aviansie *Taistelutaso: 210 *Hyökkäystapa: Ranged, Magic, välillä Melee *Henkivartijat: Wingman Skree, Flockleader Geerin, Flight Kilisa Bandosin kenraali *Nimi: General Graardor *Rotu: Ourg *Taistelutaso: 210 *Hyökkäystapa: Melee, Ranged *Henkivartijat: Sergeant Strongstack, Sergeant Steelwill, Sergeant Grimspike Zarosin kenraali *Nimi: Nex *Rotu: Ei tiedetä *Taistelutaso: 220 *Hyökkäystapa: Melee, Ranged, Magic *Palvelijat: Fumus, Umbra, Cruor, Glacies Käskyläiset Saradomin Knight of Saradomin.png|Knight of Saradomin (130) - melee Saradomin Priest.png|Saradomin priest (134) - magic Saradomin spiritual warrior.png|Spiritual warrior (140) - melee Spirit mage.png|Spiritual mage (140) magic Spiritualranger(Saradomin).png|Spiritual ranger (140) - ranged Zamorak Imp GWD.png|Imp (8) - melee Icefiend GWD.png|Icefiend (120) - melee Vampire (level 61).png|Vampyre (128) - melee Werewolf GWD.png|Werewolf (128) - melee Pyrefiend GWD.png|Pyrefiend (132) - melee Bloodveld GWD.png|Bloodveld (132) - melee Zamorak spiritual warrior.png|Spiritual warrior (140) - melee Zammy sranger.png|Spiritual ranger (140) - ranged Zamorak spirit mage.png|Spiritual mage (140) - magic Hellhound in God Wars Dungeon.png|Hellhound (136) - melee Gorak GWD.png|Gorak (136) - melee Bandos Goblin_GWD.png|Goblin (120) - melee Ogre GWD.png|Ogre (124) - melee Hobgoblin_GWD.png|Hobgoblin (130) - melee Jogre GWD.png|Jogre (124) - melee Cyclops GWD.png|Cyclops (130) - melee Godwars ork.png|Ork (136) - melee Bandos spiritual warrior.png|Spiritual warrior (140) - melee Bandos spiritual mage.png|Spiritual mage (140) - mage Bandos sranger.png|Spiritual ranger (140) - ranged Armadyl AviansieHD.png|Aviansie (128, 132, 136) - ranged Avansie2.png|Aviansie (128, 132, 136) - melee (jos ei voi melee, niin käyttää ranged) Armadyl spiritual warrior.png|Spiritual warrior (140) - melee (jos ei voi melee, niin käyttää ranged) Armadyl spiritual mage.png|Spiritual mage (140) - magic Armadyl spiritual ranger.png|Spiritual ranger (140) - ranged Zaros Blood reaver.png|Blood reaver (148) - magic Ancient Mage.png|Ancient mage (148) - magic Ancient ranger.png|Ancient ranger (148) - ranged Ancient warrior.png|Ancient warrior (148) - melee Ancient Prison * Sijainti: Etelä * Vaatii: Frozen key * Kenraali: Nex * Musiikki: Zaros Zeitgeist (Nexin huone) Luolan eteläpuolella on ovi, jossa on kaikkien jumalien symbolit. Ovi vie Zarosin tukikohtaan, joka tunnetaan nimellä Ancient Prison. Pelaajalla tulee olla Frozen key repussa, jotta ovi aukeaa. Kun pelaaja on avannut oven, hän pääsee pieneen huoneeseen. Huoneesta johtaa alas rappuset, josta pääsee toiseen huoneeseen, jossa pelaajan tulee tappaa 40 Zarosin seuraajaa päästäkseen Nexin luo. de:Verlies der Götterkriege no:God Wars Dungeon es:God Wars Dungeon nl:God Wars Dungeon en:God Wars Dungeon Luokka:Paikat Luokka:God Wars Dungeon Luokka:Luolastot